Anti Material Sniper
'''Anti Material Sniper Rifle '''is the 20th weapon available, costs 490 gold and is unlocked at level 30. It boasts extremely high damage, range and accuracy but has low agility. It contains 5 bullets in a clip. It is the Tier 11 prize in the Ninja Path event for 12000 ninja points. AMS1.jpeg|The AMS in the Shop AMS2.jpeg|The AMS being held by player AMS in mission mode.jpg|AMS in mission mode Sniping at the sun.jpg|Scoped In AMS ninja path skin.jpg|AMS Ninja Path Skin 0014.png|Scope from far away 0012.png|Scope from medium range 0013.png|Scope from close range Strategy This weapon is quick to kill, taking one shot for a head shot and 1-2 for a shot through the body. With the added range and accuracy you can easily guarantee long-range kills and/or head shots. However, it does not allow you to move quickly, Coupled with a scope that you must use if you wish to hit your desired opponent at the cost of reducing your field of vision makes you extremely vulnerable to close-range attacks. The scope is also one of the best scopes in the game as it provides better magnification than the Sniper Rifle and the Scoped Assault Rifle. Nevertheless, this weapon is extremely dangerous and opponents usually hope they don't run into the sniper's rifle's line of fire and for a good reason too. Unlike it's relatives, it is able to fire it's bullets without having to manually reload. The scoped cross-hairs remain as you recover from the recoil, allowing you to still lock onto your opponent after firing. This weapon may seem like the most dangerous gun available, but there is a faster version of this gun, and currently debatable as the most powerful of all weapons--the Hunter Rifle. Pros And Cons Pros *Currently holds the most ammo for a sniper rifle along with the Sniper Rifle. *Also currently has the fastest firing speed for a sniper rifle. *Concentrated scope that allows the user to give not just a precise shot but a clear vision. * No bolt action, allowing a better follow-up shot of a missed attack. Cons *Like every sniper rifles, it has no crosshairs. *The currently slowest sniper rifle in Respawnables. *Still vulnerable at close range against Blunderbuss or Double Barrel Shotgun. *At long to mid range, it has a chance to be beaten by Revolver. * When you're using the Scope, it's quite hard to aim at the head. Differences with the Hunter Rifle Anti Material Sniper Rifle may have been slower than the Hunter Rifle but it does has some differences. *The AMSR is slower in matters of agility than the HR. *The AMSR has 5 bullets in the clip, the Hunter Rifle only has 1. *The AMSR has slower reload than the Hunter Rifle. *The scope of the AMSR is clear like the Sniper Rifle while the Hunter Rifle's scope is Red tinted. *The Hunter Rifle deals slightly more damage per bullet compared to the AMSR. *The AMSR has a much faster shooting speed then the Hunter Rifle's Countering the Anti Material Sniper Here is a page where the strategies for countering the Anti Material Sniper are. Trivia * The correct spelling is "Anti-materiel", an anti-materiel rifle (AMR) is a rifle that is designed for use against military equipment (materiel, from the French matériel for equipment or hardware, is a term used in English for equipment and supplies in military and commercial supply chain management. It has got nothing to do with antimaterialism. *Even though it is an "anti-material" sniper, it cannot go through walls or obstacles. * During the latest Ninja Path event, it received a new red camo skin. * Although most people doesn't like being a sniper due to the sniper rifles' no-crosshair, the AMS is pretty good at countering most other weapons as long as the enemy is visible in medium to long range. * Unlike any "elite weapons", equipping this has a higher chance of getting into a server full of low-level players. Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Snipers Category:Camping Category:Skinned Weapons